Talk:Crafting Items
Time ordering issue For some reason whenever I try to click on the "Production time" column to order it from 15 seconds to over 5 hours, it displays in order of "1 hour" then "5 minutes", which is very illogical. Is there a way to solve this, or shall we just change the production times to an XX:XX:XX format? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 07:54, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :: By default, table items in "sortable" columns are sorted alphabetically, so something starting with '1' is sorted before something starting with '5'. The solution is to use a numerical format for the times (e.g. "0:01:00") or to add sorting keys to each entry. BunsenH (talk) 16:24, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: In what way could we do this? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 21:47, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Changing the format for the times is obvious (I hope). To see how the sort keys work, take a look at the table on the Breeding page in source mode -- it's the "data-sort-value" elements. There's also a "data-sort-type="time" " option for a column, but I don't know how that works. BunsenH (talk) 23:51, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I tried changing to the XX:XX:XX but the table stuffs up when I try to order the production times. Is there a way to order these things in the correct way as expected? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Another question I am not sure how this Skyship order requirement thing works. Is it based on level or is it based on how many times you complete orders? It appears that Abedshark10, being Level 33, only requires 2 coconuts per order while mine, being Level 36, requires 4 coconuts. So what is happening? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 10:37, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ive actually had times where ive needed 2 cocnut cheese, and other times for 4. not sure how it really works.Abedshark10 (talk) 05:50, June 6, 2016 (UTC) : For some reason, whenever I get Coconut Cheese or other expensive-ish Crafting Item requests at a higher level, 2 per order are required instead of 1 per order. And this has been permanent. Also for some reason, whenever I get Cactus Cheesecakes (which I had a very high amount of times), it only requires 1 per order, regardless of level. Are requirements of number of Crafting Items per order due to level? That question is what I think is right, but I am not fully sure. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:48, June 8, 2016 (UTC) : Or maybe make it so that there is a range thing, such as "Coconut Cheese - 1-2 per order". And then also change the note of the order stuff from "Table correct for Level 50" to "Table show ranging from what would be seen of between Level 19 and Level 50, unless level not unlocked before then". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Merge items from gallery to table? Perhaps we should merge the crafting item images from the gallery into the table? BunsenH (talk) 00:19, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :There are heaps of Crafting Items on the one big table. You could do that for the Structure articles, but with such a huge table in the Crafting Items article it would be difficult to scroll scroll scroll down to the bottom (scroll scroll scroll - deliberate usage). Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:57, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Just something to consider. If you think the huge number of Crafting Items in the whole table doesn't stop you, then you can just do it. However, I do wonder how the table would organise itself. I do want the format of the images to be "File:Crafting Item (item).png" for consistancy as well as unconfusion with other things such as misuse of, for example, "File:Ice.png" for what actually is meant to be "File:Cold.png". Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:00, September 30, 2016 (UTC)